This is the second year of a three year project. The study centers about how to optimize the presentation of material over TV to the aged. TV sets, containing a device which records what channel is tuned and what time it is, have been loaned to various samples of the aged. Their viewing preferences are being evaluated. Other TV sets are being installed in the day rooms of institutions for the aged. A camera installed on the set records the viewing activity of the individuals in the day room every six minutes. The physical characteristics of the audio and video vis-a-vis the aged are being evaluated by manipulating certain aspects of the broadcast with a closed circuit system. The current broadcast techniques are less than optimal for the aged, e.g. the audio can be made more attractive by correcting for presbycusis. Other aspects, i.e. the color, brightness, and contrast are also being studied. The impact upon the patients in institutions which occurs when TV sets are installed will be assessed. Available information indicates this impact is considerable and long-lasting.